The nine clans
by sladerules
Summary: After missing for eight years, naruto is able to find his younger sister. but with her memory erased, how will she react? watch as naruto helps his lost sibling remember the way of the uzumaki no kitsune.
1. prologue

**A/N: hello everyone! sladerules here. Now before I begin, I didn't originally plan on writing any other fics other than my other two and the teen titans crossover I'll be starting soon, but I started watching Fairytail a couple weeks ago (i wish I tried it sooner) And I just love Erza and her character being a big sister for the guild. She watches over everyone with a firm hand, but knows when to be interactive and kind at the same time. I'm almost done with the tower of heaven arc and I already saw her past and while watching it, i thought her past was similar to Naruto in the term of how they had no power at the beginning, but they still smiled and through their kindness, they were able to stand up and defend their loved ones and unlocked their abilities. And I started to brainstorm a new story. So here is my first crossover and third fanfic I've ever made. (p.s. the kyuubi is an ability that the strongest member in naruto's kitsune clan become.)**

 **disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

gone...

that's all that went to his mind at the moment. he's been gone for two years training with his Taicho and his master, preparing to take his place as the defender while his currently 4 year old sister trains with kaa-chan to become clan head. However, that would have to wait, because kushina was dead, and suitorimu was no where to be found. The village of Uzushiogakure was attacked by the dragons and two of Zeref's demons, Lullaby and Deliora. Though the enemy was stopped, they weren't able to return quickly enough to find kushina on the floor with rods sticking through her arms, legs, gut, and her six tails, pinning her down with suitorimu gone.

"Are you sure there is no evidence as to where they went?" Kurama asked. Kurama was the the current kyuubi no kitsune and defender of the kitsune. next to him was none other than the toad sage, Jiraiya, being serious at the dire moment. they were both returning After finishing Naruto's training at an impressive rate. due to his kitsune like intellect and creativity, Naruto learned rather rapidly. in the first year Naruto learned sage mode and only two weeks later did he gain his ninth tail and a new magic type that was created through his body. he spent the rest of the second year honing his skills in kenjutsu, fuuinjutsu, senjutsu, the Majority of the Uzumaki's techniques, including fuuton and suiton jutsus, along with jiraiya's knowledge on katon and doton. At fifteen, All that was left was to master raiton. He already knows raikiri and chidori, because of Kakashi, but he was heading to the hidden cloud to master it. However, when Kurama and Naruto got the distress signal, they spared no moment and both ran off. Kurama at the speed of sound fell back as Naruto made it there faster than the speed of light.

"By the time we realised she was gone, their energy and mental signature were gone" answered Karin, Naruto's cousin," Apparently, the other eight clans lost one child, but no one can pick up the scent her either And Nagato's paths were holding off the dragons, all we were able to pick up was this small shard of lacrima" she then gave the shard to Naruto who's eyes were covered by his bangs.

Naruto took the shard and stood there silent. Everyone present looks at him worrying, but not for Naruto, for those that will face his wrath , Naruto loved his family and everyone in his village, but the one thing he hated, were mages under the magic council, but no one other Kushina and Kurama knows why. And kushina was killed by them. So now that mages have taken his sister along with children of his sibling clans, It was obvious what was going to happen.

"contact the shinobi council..." Naruto muttured, thenhe looked up for they can see his rinnegan eyes, except they were blue instead of purple, filled with rage. **"AND GET ME THE DAMN MAGIC COUNCIL!"**

"Hai, Naruto-sama,"karin said professionally before closing her eyes and informed Nagato I have told Nagato, he has already connected the other clan heads along with the rest of the shinobi alliance clan heads." Naruto Nodded as he walked quickly towards the hall. Even though No one said anything or deny him, they already Knew that until Suitorimo returns, Naruto is officially the clan head, and he will continue his training in the village. But even though his sister's destination and training plan is uncertain, there was one thing they all were certian of:

The magic council was fucked.

(I don't know the names of the magic council)

"so what do you think they want to discuss?" one of the council members said.

"Who knows." one said in a monotone voice, but everyone could see the worry in his eyes, "But lets try our best not to make them uneasy" the last time they did business with the Elemental nations, they pushed the line and they were never so afraid in their life. The only one they didn't seem to hate is fairytail, so they kept their distance.

before anyone could continue to speak, the projection lacrima started and showed the allied shinobi council. all with angered faces that made the magic council worried, but what they noticed Next caused them to pale. as in front of them was the man who hated all of their guts, and the power to back up his hate thousand could feel the hatred and rage in the air, they felt like passing out. Naruto was now wearing a short sleeved red haori with black flames on the end of the haori and sleeves. Naruto's red hair tied up, but what caught their eyes was the nine-tails coming from behind the haori.

"N-N-Naruto-san," one began, "W-What a s-s-suprise. I didn't k-know that y-y-ou were the c-c-clan he-"

 **"WHERE ARE THEY!?"** Naruto roared at the council, making a few of them vomit inside their mouth because of the pressure while One passed out

"W-W-W-What are you talking about," one asked only to feel the rage intensify.

 **"NINE CHILDREN HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED! ONE IN EACH OF THE NINE CLANS!"** He then pulled out the lacryma shard in a ball of energy preventing anyone from touching it **"THESE CAN ONLY BE FOUND IN YOUR REGION! SO** **SOMEBODY BETTER SPEAK UP BEFORE I DO SOMETHING THAT I WON'T REGRET!"**

"W-WAIT! we don't know what you're talking about!" one pleaded. "There's several dark guilds in Fiore! It could be anyone!"

Gaara snorted at that "You let people do as they please instead of serving punishment or disbanding them. You just watch out of pure enjoyment while you micromanage the guilds that will follow your every whim like how you wish to do with Fairytail."The councils froze at that. How did they know about them!?

"We created a deal with fairytail for them to keep their eyes for anything that'll require our attention." Fuu, of the mori clan explained, with a glare clear on her face, for it was her nephew that was taken.

"we tried your rules, but you treat us like tools! You're nothing but cruel, so we wont be fooled!" Bee, of the Ushi clan, stated in a rap.

"you do nothing but demonize society's image of us. And now Fairytail, the only guild who's gained our respect, has a possibility of being shut down because of something as idiotic as collateral damage. why should we believe anything you say to us" Gaara, of the sabako clan, stated with a monotone expression.

the Magic council sat in silence with what they heard. They planned for everything in case a situation like this ever occurred.

"So we're going to give you eight years to have all of the children returned to us, or you will feel our wrath." Gaara growled

"b-but How will we find them!?" one asked worriedly.

"you have eight years to figure it out, but we will also have several of our shinobi searching for them, and if they are found in unstable conditions, none of you will be safe" yugito, of the Hineko clan replied with a silky voice

 **"THIS IS YOUR ONLY CHANCE AT PREVENTING WAR" Naruto growled "BEST BE SMART WITH IT AND NOT MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE AS LAST TIME"**

And with that, the projection ended leaving a speechless council to sink in the Information

they had a lot of work to do.

* * *

suitorimo was scared. It was dark, she couldn't move, and worst of all, her family was gone. she saw her mother fight to her last breath but was still killed. And outside she caught sight of the monsters that were attacking the village before she blacked out. and now she was alone. what was going to happen?

"You will make an excellent weapon" an ominous voice said. but before she could question, a dark blue magic circle formed under her

"MEMORY SWIPE!"

* * *

 **AND DONE!**

 **A/N: well there you have it. I hope you liked it.**

 **before anyone asks, Each of the jinchuuriki are actual clan heads and the Leaders are the ones who gain the most tails making naruto's clan the strongest. Naruto's new magic is something I came up with (at least I think I did) that will be revealed in a later date. thats enough for now though. this is just a prologue after all.**

 **ja ne**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! Sladerules here! I am really excited about this story and I can't wait to hear all of your reviews. True, I haven't got that much of a review, but I just had this story in my head ever since I started watching the tower of heaven and I can't help but want to finish this story. alpha jinchuuriki will be the next story I will update. but it should be about a week after this. And I don't know when or where I'm going to go with the Uzumaki returns, but I have not abandoned it! I simply am on a writers block with it and don't know where I'll go from there.**

 **by the way, to prevent questions being asked later, Naruto's magic is called** **light magic** **and you will see some of it's abilities in this chapter. Now, onto the story**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, this will be the last time I say this. I will add disclaimer to the summary.**

* * *

 **Eight 1/2 years later: Casino**

"S-S-Sho..." Erza stuttered lightly, not believing who was in front of her right now.

"what's the matter Nii-chan, didn't expect to see us, after you abandoned us." sho sneered with a grin on his face. He sealed everyone into cards, with the exception of Erza and Lucy, further shocking her that he can use magic "don't worry about it. We've looked past it and to show no hard feelings..." a cat like rope then wrapped around Lucy, tying her up and getting tighter by the second. then the feline lover, Milianna, approached, "We came to take you back nya nya!" she chirped innocently.

"W-what?" she muttered in a whisper, though they all heard her. "but of course," stated another voice. then out of the shadows, came the cubical Wally. "It would be rude not to invite you back unto our home since it's done" he then held out his arm and held out a unconscious blue exceed, making the feline lover go crazy and squeeze him to death

she couldn't believe what she was hearing, her surrogate family, who fought so hard together and was betrayed and forced to live there, was not only willing to return to the damned place, but was even willing to fix it and take her back!? All because of one person she looked up to as a young child betrayed them. "you c-cant be serious..." she muttered which was followed by her Roar, " WHAT THE HELL, THAT SHITHOLE BROUGHT NOTHING BUT DESPAIR! WHY REBUILD IT!? WHY CAUSE MORE DEATHS!? WH-" but before she could continue, a large man with a large metal plate on his chin and a cloth over his hair, Simon, shadowed over her and knocked her out.

"I'm sorry Erza-chan," the giant said it a deep, calm voice. "you will enjoy your time in the tower of heaven now that it's done." then a magic circle appeared over them.

"wait!" Lucy called, still tied in the rope that was slowly tightening in order to snap her spine.

"where are you going with Erza!? she called while trying to bear the pain. Milianna then looked at her with an innocent smile, as if nothing was happening "we're going home, of course! But you might want to find a way out, or you'll snap like a toothpick!" she said before they all went into the circle and vanished, leaving her to die.

'oh no,' she thought 'if Erza's gone, then there's no doubt that they got Natsu and Gray as well. and there's nothing sharp around here. WHAT DO I DO!?' she internally cried out.

"where are they going" a voice behind her said, making her jump in surprise. she twisted her body to see a straight red haired man in a black coat with red clouds along with a blank mask with the Kanji for "6" on the forehead hiding all except his purple ringed eyes. He knelt down on one knee with a strange triangular dagger with a hole in the handle being twirled on his finger. she was shocked that there was someone that wasn't caught in the cards or by the other mages, but also worried about his intentions with her. The ropes then tightened again bringing her pain and out of her stupor.

"Where are those mages going?" He repeated himself, Lucy was getting worried, She didn't know this man, but she needed to get out, surely once she gets released, she can use one of her spirits to deal with the man. "I won't talk until you free me." she said firmly that left room for no discussion. the man stood silently, not moving a muscle. Then in an instant the dagger was where the ropes used to be and the ropes were cut and hanging loosely on her body. "Now," he said in a calm, monotone voice as he got up. "I believe you will tell me what you know now." He then faced the other direction. seeing the opportunity, She pulled out her keys "Open gate of the maiden: VIRGO!" and then through the gate, a pink haired girl in a maid suit stood in front of her master with her back facing the man.

"You summoned me, princess?" She asked politely, not aware of the man behind her looking at her in a bored expression. Lucy then pointed at the man " Deal with that guy, but be careful. He's a mystery."

"with all due respect," she started as she began to turn, "I believe I will be fi-" but she stopped her tracks as she caught sight of his eyes. she stood frozen as she lost a little color in her skin. "Virgo, what's going on!? Lucy called worriedly. Something about this man, was making Virgo petrified. the maid spirit shook off her stupor and replied softly "T-Those eyes" she began, "Are t-the R-R-Rinnegan. Eyes o-of the R-Rikudo Sannin." Hearing the name of the deity made Lucy start to pale. She's heard of the man before, but was believed to be a myth. He was the first man to use spiritual energy and perfect it, but before there was magic, there was Chakra. It was stronger and denser than magic, and Gave everyone a different ability depending on their body types and it He made the world what it is today. Some even say he was the man who recreated the moon when it was destroyed in battle. If such a being was real, and this man has his power, They were in a heap of trouble.

Virgo, seeing her master's worry, she shakily, but swiftly, got into a fighting stance. "don't worry master," the spirit reassured her, "I will protect you with my life. that is my duty." Even though the outcome was unsure, Lucy felt reassured after hearing that. but before either could speak, The man decided to speak.

"I do not wish to harm anyone," he started making Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she had "Those mages are possible accomplices for a major crime 8 years ago. This is the first sign of evidence we've had in years, and I won't let it be thrown out the window. So either tell me..." as he paused, he grew red fox ears and seven red tails with white tips and on each tip, was a Kanji for 'pain' on each tail. he then, slid his left leg back, and his right arm extended forward, as his KI entered the air, "Or feel pain."

Virgo, putting Lucy's life above hers, advanced in an attempt to buy her master time. she drilled underground, and jumped out behind him, attempting a surprise attack. But before her blow could land on the man, he swiped her away with his tail effortlessly. Virgo then vanished in a light meaning that she returned to the celestial realm, shocking Lucy "w-what?" she asked measly with her voice filled with fear.

"My tail absorbed her energy when it made physical contact, she had no more magic to keep her in this realm, causing her to return home." He explained causing her to turn white. She can't do a thing to stop him, His presence alone made the bile to slowly rise in her throat. She tried to think of an opening or reaction or something he did that could give her an advantage. She then remembered what he said he was here for, and why. Taking a breath to collect her thoughts, She collected her courage and asked, " What type of crime occurred?"

...

"A kidnapping..." he said as he faced the other direction with his tails retracting, making Lucy sigh in relief. he then continued "Eight 1/2 years ago, our village was attacked by demons and dragons. We were able to push them back, but we didn't see that it was a diversion and nine children were kidnapped. Each were children of major clans main families." Lucy was listening with great interest, with most of her fear fading away. "We've been searching far and wide for them all,including the help of the magic council, but had few leads to follow, leading to several dead ends. That was until a little over a month ago," Lucy gasped. that's just about the time they defeated Lullaby. "we caught several energy signatures pulse out that are relatively similar to the demons, dragons, and the nine children. So I continued to investigate until I ended up here. those mages' chakra has a similar feeling to the demons that attacked our village that day. However, they also have it mixed with the children." He then turned around and looked at her dead in the eye with furrowed brows. " If they have their signature, they must have been with them recently. and the longer I wait, the less of a chance I have at finding them, so I need to go as soon as possible."

Hearing his voice get more urgent made her tense, but seeing that she needed to get Erza back along with Happy, she thought they could help each other out in both their issues. "Alright, I'll help you, as long as me and my team come with you." The man didn't seem to show any reaction to her words. She was about to repeat herself, but he beat her to it.

" Very well, thank you for your cooperation." was all he said when he began to walk away, confusing Lucy. "Wait! what about my team mates?" but the man didn't answer her. insteadhe stood by the doorway, and pulled out three unconscious people tied up. Grey's chains had a kanji for frost. Natsu had chains with a heat kanji, while the third member, the girl, had chains with water, on them. "I don't take any chances," making lucy sweat drop 'He's just as strict as Erza' as he called back the chains he turned back to Lucy and took off his mask. "My name is Nagato"

* * *

 **Few miles off the tower of heaven**

"I-I can s-s-smell them" Natsu said groggily, "T-t-there f-further north" (don't know if accurate, please don't be hating for it). They've been riding on the sea for half an hour. The ride has been silent as the fairytail members have been curious and frightened about the man in front of them as he was easily dangerous. He took on not only the three mages, but a celestial being as well with out breaking a they woke up, they prepared to attack him, but lucy explained why he was hear. They then took a boat and rode on.

Nagato remained impassive as he turned to the direction of the dragon slayer, who felt like hurling. "what is the issue with him?" he asked in his monotone voice. they jumped when they heard him speak, but Grey spoke up, "he's got intense motion sickness. all dragon slayers get it." Nagato nodded, then moved towards Natsu and pulled a paper with markings on it and placed it on natsu's back. the paper then glowed for a brief second and natsu stopped moaning. "woah, I feel great!" he said, surprising everyone (sans nagato). before anyone could question nagato began to explain. "seals can be used for many things. I simply added a seal that removes all forms of sickness and nausea."

Natsu smiled and put his arm over Nagato, "hey thanks man!" nagato didn't even acknowledge the dragon slayer clinging on to him. after the brief moment of thanks, Natsu released him and tried to begin a conversation. "so what magic type are you?" Natsu asked, forgetting his insane power. The rest were also paying attention, interested for they don't really know anything. Nagato stayed silent for a moment until he began, "I can't tell you much, but in a nutshell, my eyes grant me several occular abilities which include all elements, gravity, telepathy, and a couple more. Other than that, I have a capability of transforming, similar to 'takeover' magic, but instead, a gargantuan seven-tailed fox." they were all shocked to hear this. grey and natsu because that power can go up against the ten wizard saints. juvia simply because of his array of powers he had. Lucy because she knew that this wasn't magic, but chakra, and he could do more.

"wow!" Natsu replied shaking off his stupor, "you must be the strongest where you come from," Everyone subconsciously agreed, thinking nothing can surpass that easily.

"however, I am far from the strongest. that belongs to the clan head, Naruto. who can go nine tails form" they were once again shocked, from what he told them, he is on par with Marakov. yet there is another who's even stronger! just how strong are they?, but before they could continue, debris and dead fish started to float around them. They then saw the horrid tower that seemed to be reaching on forever. Nagato narrowed his eyes, "whoever is doing this must be near, I can sense his energy, the same from eight years ago." this made them tense. Juvia stood up and covered them with the water camouflaging them. they stayed like this till they made it to the shore. When they made it to shore they saw the whole tower with guards, and from the looks of it, some were wearing a black mask covering everything except their eyes. They wore a long grey clothing with a scarf, and a black shirt underneath, with a piece of metal on their head with a musical note on it, making nagato curse.

"dammit," he said quietly 'those are sound shinobi. That means Orochimaru is part of this,' he thought to himself. 'this might mean that the akatsuki are here,' he then looked back at the others "don't let them see you, we need another way around," Juvia then walked up and lifted her hand and a water bubble showed."I can make bubbles of air to let us breath underwater and find another way around" Nagato nodded at that, "sounds good, but first, let me contact someone" he then closed his eyes and two ears came out and began to vibrate. then after a brief moment, he opened his eyes and began to walk towards the water. "who did you contact?" grey asked and Nagato said one thing as he continued to walk,

"backup."

* * *

 **Uzushiogakure: Uzumaki training grounds**

There he was sitting in the center of the field blindfolded and in chains with only pants. A kanji for chakra and a kanji for magic on his back restraining all spiritual energy from being used. he was surrounded by three dozen shinobi, all with katanas. they all stood still as they waited until he spoke,

"hajime."

And they sprinted at him. the firts one went for a stab on the right, which he simply leaned back causing it to glide past him. once the man's wrist was near, he head butted the shinobi's wrist. The force caused it to break, making him drop his blade which the chained man caught with his mouth and slashed at the man's chest. he then began to slash at whoever was in reach. about three minutes passed until he was at the last man which he slashed at the throat. once they were all done, he dropped the sword as he snapped the chains out of pure strength and spiked his energy breaking the seals on his back. he began to walk away, as everything began to fade and turn into a dojo. He then grabbed a bag and walked towards a changing room, not acknowledging kurama in the room. He had spiky red hair that was tied up and went to bis mid back, along and old red slitted eyes, showing old age. he wore a black and red kimono with tomoes around the collar and an Uzumaki crest on the back along with a tomoe necklace and basic shinobi sandals.

"you've improved" he stated as the young man continued to change. "not even I could take on so much without magic or chakra, nor have I been able to fight with such heavy weights or learn martial art skills to such an extent. Seriously, it's like you have mountains in your shoes. you've indeed surpassed me boy, in both power, strength, and mind. your parents would be proud," Kurama got no reply as the room stayed silent

"Even with my current state," he began as he started to walk out in a kimono Identical to kurama's, except a lighter shade of red, "it hasn't found my Imouto out there, and It wasn't able to save Kaa-chan" Kurama stayed silent at that. Naruto and his mother were close. her death was the toughest thing he went through.

* * *

 **Flashback after meeting with magic council**

 **"BEST BE SMART WITH IT AND NOT MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE AS LAST TIME!"** And with that Naruto cut of the power. He then reached for the stool next to him and squeezed his hand obliterating the chair, he then grabbed the desk in front of him and threw it to the wall turning into splinters. He then jumped up into the center of the room ready to throw his anger into the floor until sand caught his fist. he looked to the origin of the sand to see his rival, Gaara. "Naruto," he spoke softly, "It's okay, calm down." Gaara then slowly pulled back on his sand as Naruto's hair shadows his eyes. and without another word, he leaves the room. the whole room looks at him solemnly. They all still had family, but he was the last of the main family. Everyone else were branch members, and Kurama was considered an elder since Naruto grew his ninth tail. He was the only one left.

Naruto spent the rest of the day by his mother's body at the morgue with puffy eyes from tears. He loved his sister and mother more than anything, but they were both gone now.

 _'Nii-san! can you teach me jutsu!'_ Suitorimu asked before he asked. Naruto clenched his fist at the memory,

 _'Sorry, but I have to go on my training trip, maybe when I finish my training and you're done with your studies'_ he remembered her child like rant after that, and his mother saying a last goodbye and her last words to him,

 _I can't wait to see you all grown up. We'll all be safe when you return_. she then embraced him in a loving hug

That was the last time he felt his mothers warm embrace, those were the last words she said. It struck him deep for he only trained so hard for his family to be safe, but they were both gone. "i'm sorry Kaa-chan," he said with a broken voice, "It will never happen again."

* * *

 **Flashback end**

after that day, all shinobi were forbidden to enter Fiore until the children returned. they were able to find the child of the Yogan clan, and the mori clan, but the rest were still to be found. They didn't take any drastic measures against the magic council, For they did find three of the missing children, but they were still hostile towards them, especially after one of the yuki clan died after sealing Deliora, but they made acceptions, through trades in goods and weapons, but they weren't allowed in the elemental nations.

"Naruto," kurama continued, "I know you miss them, but yo-" and then they both heard Nagato telepathically 'Naruto-san, kurama I have some news'

'go ahead oji-san' naruto stated 'I need backup, I've in hostile territory with sound shinobi. the chance of Orochimaru and Akatsuki are high, but that's not it' Naruto and kurama shared a glance and asked 'what is it?' they went wide eyed at the next few words

'we found them'

* * *

 **A/N: There you go! longest chapter so far. and for future references, here are the** **clan names and missing child:**

 **sabaku no tanuki**

 **Gajeel**

 **jigoku no hineko**

 **Millianna**

 **mizu no kame**

 **Juvia**

 **yogan saru**

 **OC**

 **Joki-ba**

 **Simon**

 **Namekuji**

 **undecided**

 **mori no bagu**

 **Levy (just because)**

 **tako no ushi**

 **Undecided**

 **Uzumaki no kitsune**

 **tell me who you think should be in the last few clans through reviews.** **thank you**

 **ja ne**


	3. coming soon

**A/N: Hey guys! Saderules here! So today's My B-DAY! yay! I'm terrified! It's hard to imagine I'm 16 already! I remember when I used to look up to the 16 year olds in 2nd grade and fantasizing the day I drive a car, and now I can drive a car! It's petrifying! so I'm not gonna write my fics today, gonna hang with family today after school. Instead I'm gonna write a challenge Because I want to write a story like this, but I have 3 others to write. When I complete one of my stories, I'll come back to this Idea, regardless if someone has already tried it. IT WAS MY IDEA TO BEGIN WITH! I CAN GO BACK TO IT IF I WANT! I simply want to see others' way of writing my story. I WILL come back to it. So no hating about it. thank you.**

* * *

What if instead of a chunin exams determining the rank, There is a jinchuuriki tournament, and the last jinchuuriki standing claims victory along with a reward from each village, and possible rank of Sannin. That is, if the Akatsuki do not interfere.

Tactical naruto. Knows sage mode, fuuton, suiton, hiraishin, one handed rasengan, chakra chains, and can go full bijuu mode, but can't combine them yet. Has kubikiribocho, two katanas and is 16. seal master and weapons expert. Narufuu and Gaara will be paired with yugito, but mainly focusing on Naruto's relationship.

Minato is dead, unsure about kushina. Itachi still in village, unsure about Sasuke. akatsuki will have some villains originally from Fairytail as members. Not an x-over though, they use chakra not magic. earthland doesn't exist. tournament includes multiple challenges, and ends with a one-on-one battle.

* * *

 **Again, I will write my own version of this. I'm just spreading out the Idea. This is my Idea for the Jinchuuriki arena. Feel free to try the Idea out, but PM me so I can read it myself, and give me credit along with informing of the soon-to-be story!**

 **That's all for now**

 **Ja ne!**


	4. taking a break

**A/N: Hey there! Sladerules here! You might be upset about this, but I won't be posting any chapters until a few days after thanksgiving. I need to take a tome off and focus on school and home.**

 **I will be posting the chapters in an order when I return.**

 **here is the order:**

 **Alpha jinchuuriki**

 **Nine clans**

 **Gate of the nine tails: Naruto!**

 **Uzumaki returns**

* * *

 **Here are other fics I'll be working on soon:**

 **The Fox and the Raven: Naruto/Teen Titans**

 **Jinchuuriki tournament: jinchuuriki fic**

 **The wisp from the fox's tongue: Naruto/Brave Fanfic**

 **Other than that, I'll see you again after thanksgiving**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
